Sequel: My Lovely Wolf
by usane-san
Summary: Naruto akhirnya memutuskan siapa yang akan dipilihnya dan menjadi pendampingnya. Sequel dari My Lovely Wolf. Sum gaje, langsung baca aja. RnR?


**My Lovely Wolf**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : silahkan tebak /heh **

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Abal, gaje, OOC, alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sequel

.

.

"Dobe, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berucap dengan nada monoton, berbicara layaknya robot. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Sasuke datar. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau-maunya menjadi kekasih pemuda datar ini. Ah, jangan lupakan kekasihnya satu lagi, sang sulung Uchiha yang sikapnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikap Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke bersikap datar dan seakan tidak peduli, maka Itachi bersikap sangat gombal dan perhatian. Tapi walau begitu dia sangat tau bahwa keduanya sangat mencintainya walau ditunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kaki tannya berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sangat kelewat datar. Namun belum jauh kakinya beranjak, tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau belum menjawabku, Dobe."

"Apa yang harus ku jawab tuan Uchiha. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau malah menjadi semakin menyebalkan, lebih baik aku bersama Ita—" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Berani kau menyebut nama itu, akan kumasuki lubangmu beribu bahkan berjuta kali." Naruto terdiam, merinding membayangkan dirinya dimasuki Sasuke.

Naruto masih terdiam membayangkan hal mengerikan itu, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan langsung mencium bibir ranum Naruto, sedikit melumatnya. Naruto yang tersadar karena merasakan bibirnya dilumat pun langsung membelalak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian dia membalas lumatan Sasuke. Dia sangat suka jika Sasuke yang bersikap lembut seperti ini.

Mau seberapa sebal pun, Naruto tetap menyayangi Sasuke. Ingat, Sasuke itu kekasih Naruto. Pagutan mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Tangan Naruto yang semula menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto _possessive_.

Mereka saling mengecapi dan merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah suara dehaman mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan pelakunya adalah Itachi. Naruto refleks melepaskan pagutan mereka, sedangkan Sasuke menggeram penuh emosi karena dengan lancangnya sang kakak mengganggu kegiatan mereka yang sudah memanas.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan Sasuke." Itachi berujar santai walau sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal karena Sasuke mendahuluinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus tak merespon ucapan kakaknya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening, tampaknya tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Hingga suara helaan nafas dari Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Tanpa berucap apapun kakinya berjalan hendak meninggalkan kedua Uchiha yang sedang memandangnya lekat. Belum juga dua langkah, tangannya kembali ditahan, namun kali ini pelakunya adalah Itachi.

"Naru_-chan_, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menentukan pilihanmu. Kami sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk saling berbagi. Kau tau bukan bahwa Uchiha tak suka berbagi?" Naruto terdiam.

Uh, dia paling tidak suka berada dalam kondisi dimana dia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Alasannya _simple_, karena Naruto mencintai keduanya. "Eum, beri aku sedikit waktu lagi untuk berpikir." Kini giliran Itachi yang menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Itachi pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berlalu dari sana, diikuti oleh Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung para Uchiha yang mulai menjauh. Pandangannya perlahan berubah sendu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian Itachi menyuruhnya memilih. Tak ada yang berubah, Sasuke dan Itachi bertingkah seperti biasa dan mereka tak pernah meminta jawaban lagi. Tapi Naruto tau, bahwa mereka berdua menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Entah itu jawaban yang mengharuskan salah satu dari mereka menyerah atau bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Dalam tiga hari itu juga Naruto terus berpikir dan berusaha menemukan dimana hatinya akan bersandar nantinya. Di satu saat dia memilih Itachi tapi di satu saat dia memilih Sasuke. Dia mencintai keduanya, dia tak bisa memilih. Tapi dia menetapkan hatinya, bahwa dia harus memilih sebelum dia kembali kerumahnya dalam waktu dekat.

Disinilah dia sekarang berada, di hadapan kedua Uchiha yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tenang di atas sofa milik keluarga Uchiha. Keduanya tampak tenang dan bersabar menunggu Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Um, jadi begini, aku memanggil kalian, karena aku akan menentukan pilihanku sekarang." Itachi dan Sasuke yang semula duduk dengan tenang pun menegang. Merasa gugup sendiri menunggu nama siapa yang akan meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Pertama, aku akan memberitahukan pendapatku tentang kalian berdua." Duo Uchiha tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk, tapi Naruto tau bahwa kedua Uchiha itu setuju.

"Itachi. Kau baik dan perhatian, yah, walau terkadang kau terlalu gombal. Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau bisa membuat _mood_ ku yang buruk berubah menjadi baik. Kau selalu mempunyai banyak cara untuk membuatku sebal dan kembali tersenyum. Kau juga selalu memenuhi keinginanku sekali pun kadang permintaanku agak mustahil dan kau selalu berusaha semampumu. Aku menyukai itu." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Itachi dengan lembut. Itachi pun tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Menurutnya Naruto saat ini terlihat sangat manis.

"Lalu, Sasuke. Kau itu menyebalkan. Kau tak berubah, tetap datar dan tak peduli akan sekitar. Tapi aku tau kau selalu memperhatikanku dan menjagaku secara tak langsung. Dibalik sifat dinginmu, kau itu adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang dan akan berusaha semampumu untuk harus berawal dari kau membuatku sebal dan marah terlebih dahulu." Naruto terkikik pelan saat mengucapkannya. Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum sangat tipis mendengarnya.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Naruto berucap. Senyuman masih dengan setia terpasang di wajah mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sebentar lagi.

"Aku—" Naruto berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "—memilih Sasuke. Maaf Itachi."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak berani melihat ekspresi Itachi yang mungkin saja marah ataupun kecewa. Tapi saat dia memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepala pirangnya. Dia membuka kedua matanya. Hingga iris malam milik Itachi bertubrukan langsung dengan iris cerah Naruto.

Sebuah senyuman yang tulus tapi masih tersirat akan rasa sakit ditampilkan Itachi. "Aku tau pada akhirnya aku tak akan menang melawan Sasuke. Kau selalu lebih tampak ceria dan ekspresif jika bersama Sasuke—" Itachi menggantung kalimatnya.

Kini matanya menatap sang adik yang masih duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi tenang. "—Sasuke jaga baik-baik Naruto, jika kau membuatnya sedih, aku tak akan segan merebutnya darimu. Naruto, baik-baiklah bersama Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." Itachi memeluk Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerah akan Naruto, karena dia sendiri tau, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan adiknya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukkan, Itachi akhirnya melepaskan Naruto. Tersenyum kepada Naruto dan tentunya di balas oleh Naruto dengan tulus juga. Setelahnya Itachi berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.

Sasuke yang semula masih terduduk pun bangkit berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia mengelus pipi Naruto, merengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan erat. "Terima kasih Dobe. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku."

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto membalas pelukkan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Naruto tak membalas dia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

Awalnya memang mereka hanya saling berpelukkan, namun pelukkan itu pun berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Sasuke melepaskan kaus orange yang dikenakan Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke turun mengecupi sambil sesekali menjilat leher Naruto, membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat. Sasuke juga memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher mulus Naruto.

"Naru, Kaa_-san_ merindu—" ucapan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah itu terputus. "—Ups, maaf mengganggu."

Mata Naruto seketika membola. "Kaa_-san_?" pekik Naruto kemudian sekuat mungkin mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih pelan. "Apa yang Kaa_-san _lakukan disini?"

"Oh, jadi begitu sikap terhadap ibumu setelah berbulan-bulan kita tak bertemu." Kushina –ibu Naruto merengut layaknya anak kecil. Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, tapi kita bisa melepas rindu nanti. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian dan jangan lupa merekamnya agar Kaa_-san _dan Mikoto dapat melihatnya nanti." Wanita itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian ibunya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ini kesempatannya, Naruto sedang lengah saat ini. Dan setelahnya hanya dapat terdengar suara desahan nikmat dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Nyahaha, apa ini? *ngais tanah* . Ngeri sendiri baca hasil ketikkan usa. Gomen kalo sequelnya lama and jadinya aneh gini. Usa udah mentok sendiri dan juga tugas numpuk yang gak ada habis-habisnya, bikin kepala mumet. Buat yang minta prequel, usa bener-bener minta maaf, usa gak bisa bikinnya, karena usa gak punya ide :').

Then, Moga-moga sequelnya memuaskan kalian ya, walau aneh gitu. Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca and review. Jangan bosan buat baca karya usa yang lainnya *wink*

RnR please?


End file.
